


Alternate Universe

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Meetings, Flirting, Florist Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: The man stopped what he was doing and looked at Alec, his eyebrows raised. “Are you aware that white lilies are usually funeral flowers? They symbolize modesty and purity, and can be used on different occasions too but that’s what they are most famous for.”“Oh, what would you recommend then?” Alec asked the man, who seemed to light up at the question.





	Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as Flowers (day 2)!

“I can’t believe I almost forgot…” Alec muttered as he walked into a flower shop that was down the street from where he worked. It was his sister’s birthday today and Alec had been so busy with work that the date had totally slipped his mind. He was only reminded of it when Izzy sent him a text earlier today where she mentioned the dinner at her place that they had agreed on weeks ago.

Alec had no idea what to get her with such short notice, but he figured that he couldn’t go wrong with flowers. That’s why he found himself in a small flower shop, feeling like he’d stepped into a foreign country. So many different kinds of flowers which all looked pretty to Alec.

He knew nothing about flowers, so he spotted a bouquet of white flowers that he thought Isabelle would like, and headed to the counter with it. There was no one at the register, so he used the little bell to call for someone.

“Just a second!” A man’s voice came from the backroom, and Alec waited patiently. After a moment he heard footsteps approaching and soon he was facing a man more handsome than he had been prepared to.

The man was wearing a loose red shirt that was made of a light fabric that looked like silk, the fabric decorated with golden details. His chest was covered by several necklaces, a good portion of it visible because of the deep cut the shirt had. Alec caught himself staring, and shifted his eyes up, which made little difference to get his brain come back online. The man was beautiful, his hair styled and his eyes lined with some sort of makeup.

“You’re taking these?” The man asked, and Alec blinked quickly to clear his head. The man was pointing towards the flowers on the counter, his expression amused from the reaction he got. 

Alec couldn’t fight the blush that spread to his cheeks as he nodded in reply. “Yes.”

“White lilies,” the man mused as he pressed some buttons on the register.

“Yeah,” Alec said. He wasn’t usually a fan of small talk, but found himself eager to talk with the stranger and keep the conversation going. “They are for my sister, it’s her birthday today.” 

The man stopped what he was doing and looked at Alec, his eyebrows raised. “Are you aware that white lilies are usually funeral flowers? They symbolize modesty and purity, and can be used on different occasions too but that’s what they are most famous for.”

“Oh,” Alec said. He didn’t know that. He didn’t know if Izzy was aware of it, but he didn’t want to risk it and get laughed at when he gave them to her. He was sure Jace would never let him forget. On top of that he didn’t really think words like ‘modesty’ and ‘purity’ were the most fitting to describe his sister, so he decided that maybe it was best to give her something else.

“What would you recommend then?” Alec asked the man, who seemed to light up at the question. He walked around the counter to where Alec was and started walking back towards all the different bouquets, taking the lily bouquet with him.

“Let’s see,” he said and Alec followed him, trying his best not to let his eyes wander. 

“You could give her chrysanthemums,” the man said, pointing to colourful flowers with a lot of small petals. “They symbolize things like joy and long life. You could also give her yellow tulips, they are a part of the lily family but have a happier meaning, which is ‘cheerful thoughts’.”

Alec had never really cared about flowers, but the way this man talked about them was so passionate and knowing, it made Alec interested to know more. Who knew that these beautiful things held more behind their beautiful exterior.

“Also roses are of course a classic,” the man continued pointing at probably the only flowers in the whole store Alec would have been able to name. “You could give her pink or yellow ones.”

“I think I like the first ones you showed,” Alec looked at the flowers with small petals. “I could give her red ones because that’s her favorite color. Unless of course it means I hate her or something.”

The man laughed and the sound brought a smile to Alec’s lips. 

“They mean love, actually.” He explained as he took a bouquet of those flowers. “But not necessarily romantic love, so they seem like a fitting choice.”

“Great, I’ll take them,” Alec said and followed the man back to the register. “Thank you for your help.”

“It’s alright,” the man said. “It’s not everyday I get to teach a beautiful man about flowers.”

The way the man said the the words, so casually and confidently, took Alec by surprise. That, and the words itself. It was not often he was called beautiful.

The man continued as if he said nothing out of the ordinary and told Alec how much the flowers were, and Alec paid for them, his mind still buzzing from the compliment. 

“And here’s your change,” the man said and gave Alec the money. “I’m Magnus, by the way.”

“Alec,” Alec replied, his lips lifting to a small smile. 

“Alec,” the man - Magnus- said as if testing the name on his tongue. “Short for Alexander, I assume?”

“Yeah,” Alec replied.

“Well I hope I’ll see you again, Alexander.” Magnus said and Alec could swear his name had never sounded as good as it did falling from those lips. He nodded in reply and turned to leave, walking towards the door when he heard the voice call him again.

“Alexander,” Magnus said and Alec turned around.

“Maybe you should take the flowers with you,” he continued as he held the bouquet towards Alec, who cursed himself as he walked back and took the flowers, clearly embarrassed.

“Right,” he said. “Thank you.”

“Have a good day Alexander,” Magnus said as Alec hastily left the shop, fearing he would embarrass himself even further if he stayed there longer. He didn’t know what it was about that ridiculously beautiful man and his wide knowledge about flowers that made him a blushing mess.

Well maybe he did. And another thing he knew was that he really needed to buy flowers again someday in the near future.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on track with more lighthearted stuff :D


End file.
